


The Trade

by thenerddess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerddess/pseuds/thenerddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS FROM 3x15* When Oliver and Diggle don't return from their mission to save Malcolm from the hands of Ra's al Ghul, it is left to Felicity to get them back safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trade

Felicity followed two men, dressed head to toe in black, down a poorly lit tunnel. Her heart pounding so loudly, she was sure their footsteps echoing off the cold stone walls was barely drowning it out.

This was a terrible plan, a proverbial suicide mission. There was no algorithm or mathematic equation that could tell her the probability of this panning out well. It was life or death. The flip of a coin.

In retrospect, this was probably a bad idea. More than bad really. Like, the worst. 

Just as her anxiety levels were reaching atomic levels, the tunnel came to an end and opened out into large room. Some of her worry immediately dissipated at the sight of Oliver and Diggle, both alive and looking relatively unharmed. Malcolm on the other hand looked worse for wear. All three were chained to the floor, LoA members lining the walls all dressed in the same black uniform. 

Standing in the middle of the room, pacing slowly back and forth, in black robes, sword on his hip, was Ra’s al Ghul himself. He wasn’t what Felicity was expecting. He was big, that was for sure. All chest, arms and broad shoulders. But apart from the getup, he looked like a normal man. Not the monster, “The Demon”, she was expecting. Though the last few years of being part of Team Arrow had taught her that evil comes in many shapes and sizes.

Felicity’s eyes flicked to Oliver’s and her stomach knotted at the look of disbelief and share panic written in those eyes. She saw him struggle to get up, to get to her. Only to be struck back down to his knees by the League member holding him in place.

“What business could a pretty flower like you have in this place, girl? Do you have the same death wish as your friends?”

Ra’s deep commanding voice sent a cold shiver down Felicity’s spine. In truth, she had no business being here. This maybe the stupidest thing she had ever done, but they had Oliver and Digg. Putting as much steel as possible into her voice, she managed a shaky,

“No, I’ve come to make a trade.”

An amused smiled bloomed on Ra’s otherwise harsh face. 

“What is it that you think you have that would be of any interest to me, girl?”

Felicity let her gaze drift to Oliver for a second, the archer was shaking his head, eyes begging her to turn around and forget about this whole thing. Felicity ignored his silent pleading and moved her gaze back to Ra’s who was waiting for an answer. Swallowing harshly, Felicity took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“I have your daughter. Nyssa al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.”

Ra’s stopped pacing and finally turned to face her, all amusement gone. He tilted his head in consideration, cold calculating eyes truly taking her in for the first time. He took a casual step towards her and it took everything in Felicity not to take a step back. Her reptile brain screaming at her to run as fast and as far away as she could.

“You lie.”

“No, I have proof.”

Raising her hands in a surrendering motion then slowly bringing her left hand to the pocket of her jacket. Felicity saw Ra’s hand twitch towards the hilt of the sword on his hip, while the League members shuffled slightly on the spot.

Felicity didn’t make any sudden movements as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pulled up a video on her screen and held it up for Ra’s to see. It clearly showed a drugged Nyssa, tied to a chair, in a non-descript location. She let a video play and then turned her phone off and placed it back in her pocket.

In the few seconds it took for her to look down and put her phone away, several things happened simultaneously. A roar of anger, the cutting of steel through the air and Ra’s, who seconds ago was eight feet in front of her, was now two feet away. Sword in hand, the cold steel of his blade kissing the left side of Felicity’s neck.

She froze, a familiar terror bubbling up inside of her. Though it sounded like she was underwater, Felicity could hear Oliver and Diggle’s yells of protest and them struggling to free themselves. She didn’t dare turn her head to look, she probably couldn’t if she tried. Too terrified that she was seconds away from having her head detached from her body.

Instead Felicity stared straight ahead, straight at Ra’s. Now that he was in close proximity she could see the anger and disbelief in his eyes.

“How dare you come here and try to bargain with me. Use my daughter, disrespect The Demon. I should have your head.”

Felicity felt a tear escape but quickly reigned in the rest, not showing Ra’s any weakness. She glared back just a fiercely, staring into the pits of Hell and not looking away for anything.

“You took my family, so I took your’s. Have my head, but it will cost you your daughter’s.”

Felicity felt Ra’s put slightly more pressure on the blade at her neck, felt a sting and then a small. trickle of blood. She heard a deep growl come from Oliver and the sound of chains being strained against. He was ignored by both Ra’s and Felicity as their epic stare down continued.

“You think I would trade one soldier for the lives of four of my enemies. That I will let you walk away, show weakness in front of my men?”

“Yes, I do.”

“That is a hefty bet, girl. What makes you so sure?”

“You maybe “The Demon” but you are also a man. A father. You taught Nyssa everything she knows. She is your heir. I don’t know much about the League but I imagine in a life where you are constantly surrounded by death, by your enemies. Blood means everything.”

“I’m not sure if you are incredibly smart and brave, or incredibly stupid and naive.”

“The jury is still out.”

“You speak very confidently for someone with a blade in their neck.”

“Sorry to disappoint you but you’re not the first man to hold a sword to my throat. And if I make it out of this alive, I doubt you’ll be the last. Do we have a deal or not?”

Felicity was ready for this to be over. One way or another. 

Serpent like eyes continued to study her, waiting of her to look away, to show her hand. But she didn’t. Shaking and on the verge of tears, Felicity held her ground. The silent battle continued for another minute or so and finally the blade was gone and Felicity could breathe a little more.

“We will make the trade.”

Relief flooded Felicity’s body and suddenly she was exhausted. She brought her hand to her neck over the cut which had mostly stopped bleeding.

“Good. You let us go, make sure we are not followed and you will have Nyssa back within a few hours.”

Ra’s nodded to his men and they unlocked Oliver and Diggle, both men moved to flank Felicity. She could feel the concern and worry radiating off them, especially Oliver. She felt the reassuring brush of his fingers against her own, drawing strength from it.

Ra’s stood before them, hands behind his back.

“You can go now.”

That’s when Felicity noticed that Malcolm was still chained to the floor.

“Why aren’t you letting Malcolm go?”

Ra’s shook his head.

“That was not part of the deal.”

“It’s MY deal. And I say Malcolm comes with us.”

Felicity could see the anger rising back up in Ra’s.

“You would risk your life and the lives of you friends for this piece of human excrement?”

“He is under Oliver’s protection, therefore he comes home with us.”

“He owes me his head.”

“And you will have it, when you come for us.”

Ra’s looked pleasantly surprised.

“Maybe not so naive after all.”

Ra’s nodded once again and Malcolm was unchained, Diggle went over and helped the beaten Magician to his feet, supporting most of his weight. 

Ra’s turned once again to Felicity.

“You have brought you and your friends time, girl. But death will come. And when my sword meets your flesh once again, there will be no stopping it. No bargaining. Only the end.” 

Felicity felt Oliver stiffen beside her, she felt his weight shift slightly forward like he was about to pounce. Felicity quickly but discreetly grabbed him by the hand, keeping him by her side.

“The last super soldier who underestimated me, ended up rotting in a supermax prison on a deserted island. I wouldn’t count me out so easily.”

To Felicity’s surprise this made Ra’s smile.

“I have no doubt. I will be seeing you again, Miss Smoak. Soon.”

Felicity gave Ra’s one last curt nod and the four of them where escorted out of the chamber.

Felicity couldn’t believe she had pulled it off. She had gotten them all out. Alive. The exhaustion had really set in now, her adrenaline almost all gone. She felt dazed, being pulled along and guided by Oliver’s hand which was still in hers. When she realised, she tried to pull away but Oliver’s grip tightened and he kept her plastered to his side. Felicity didn’t fight it, she let him keep her hand in his too tight grip, knowing that he wouldn’t be letting go for a long time to come.

TBC…


End file.
